Unneeded Jealousy
by Seylin
Summary: Drabble. Jamie gets a boyfriend and Jack gets jealous. Slash.


**Fandom**: Rise of the Guardians  
**Pairing**: Jamie/Jack  
**Prompt**: Jamie gets a boyfriend and Jack gets jealous.

* * *

"Anyone home?"

Jamie looked over at his window and smiled when he saw it was Jack. Of course, he had known it was Jack, his room was on the second floor and Jack was the only one who could climb through it without a ladder. He laid his pencil down and closed his sketch pad. "Hey Jack!"

Jack grinned. "Hey Jamie, what'cha doing?"

"Oh, just drawing, doodling really. I was just bored."

Jack lightly tossed his staff between his hands. "Want to have a little fun?" He asked with his trademark grin.

Jamie was tempted, but then he was always tempted when it came to Jack. "Actually… I was wondering if we could…talk?"

Jack looked concerned. "Talk? About what? Are you and Sophie okay?"

"We're fine," Jamie assured him.

"Then what do you want to talk about?" Jack questioned.

"Well…" Jamie shifted uncomfortably. "Y'know, I'm fifteen now and I've started to have these…feelings."

"Feelings?"

"…about another boy." Jamie watched Jack stiffen and thought maybe he had said the wrong thing. "Jack?"

Jack blinked and looked at Jamie. "Huh? Oh, is that uh…normal?"

Jamie ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not sure about _normal_ but it's not uncommon."

Jack swallowed thickly. He had a tight, churning feeling in his stomach. Jamie liked someone…another boy…another boy that wasn't him.

"Jack?"

Jack stood suddenly and snapped his fingers. "I've got to go! I completely forgot that I need to drop a blizzard on New York City tonight."

Jamie stared at him, his mouth open slightly. "But Jack I-"

"I'll be back, see ya Jamie!" Jack jumped out the window before Jamie could say anything else.

When he was gone Jamie sighed and turned back to his sketch pad. He opened it and stared at the sketch he had been working on when Jack appeared. Jack's smiling figure looked back at him.

-x-

Jack rode the wind current to the top of the nearest bell tower. He balanced on railing, slowly tapping the side of his staff against his temple. Jamie liked someone. _Jamie_ liked someone. Jamie liked a _boy_. Jack's stomach churned at the thought. It wasn't fair, if Jamie liked someone it should be… it should be who?

Jack sighed. He always knew this day would come. If Jamie got a girlfriend…or a boyfriend as the case may be, then that would mean less time for them to be together. Less time for them to spend together would mean that Jamie would start to forget him… sure more people had started to believe in him but he never wanted Jamie, his first believer, to forget him. It just felt…wrong.

He had the thought of following Jamie, just to see who this boy was. But that would be too difficult; Jamie, Sophie and all of Jamie's friends still believed because of what they had been through with Pitch, it would be much to easy for someone to spot him. Jack hung his head, the only other way to find out would be to ask Jamie…

-x-

Jack sighed before he knocked lightly on Jamie's window. It was late but he knew Jamie was still awake because his light was on. After a moment Jamie came and opened the window.

"Jack?" He seemed surprised that Jack had come back.

"Who is it?" Jack asked.

Jamie blinked and stepped back. "Huh?"

"Who?"

"Who what?"

"Don't play games like that! Tell me who the boy you like is!"

Jamie stared at him for a moment before a smile tugged at his lips. "Jack… are you jealous?"

"What? No! I just want to know who he is!"

Jamie went over to his desk and picked up his sketch pad. He turned and handed it to Jack. "Take a look."

"Jamie, why can't you just tell me?" Jack questioned taking the sketch pad automatically.

"_Look_."

Jack sighed and flipped open the sketch pad. He looked through the sketches, his eyebrows drawing together in confusion. "But these are all of…_me_."

"Do you get it now?"

"…no?"

Jamie rolled his eyes. "You're the other boy I like Jack."

Jack's eyes widened. "Oh."

"So um…is there a chance you might…like me too?" Jamie pressed.

Jack's face melted into an easy smile. He dropped the sketch pad onto Jamie's bed and drew him close with the hook of his staff. "A chance."


End file.
